Two Hearts
by redlollypoplips
Summary: Follows the story of how Victoria Grayson and David Clarke started their forbidden and intoxicating love affair.


**"Two Hearts"- A _Revenge _Fan Fiction**

Chapter 1: Different

* * *

Victoria Grayson stood on the balcony of her bedroom, observing the party for a charity event that she and her husband Conrad were hosting. The entire event had been as always organised to utter perfection. The elegant blue and white string lights which hung above the large patio of the Grayson mansion glimmered against the dark night skyline. And the new Venice water fountain gave the scenery a certain romantic touch.

Her dark brown eyes searched the patio for _him. _She knew that Conrad had invited _David Clarke _but, he hadn't RSVP'd. And the fact that he hadn't made her feel anxious and even troubled. Since their New Year's eve party when they had been first introduced, she had seen him a couple of times in Conrad's office, and had come in to offer him a coffee or a light refreshment. But, it was really just an excuse to talk to him.

She hadn't seemed to get him out of her head. _He invaded almost all her thoughts. _

She remembered seeing him for the very fist time - he wore a black suit, his light brown hair slightly rustled from the wind giving him a boyish look to him. And his blue eyes, a storm, searching her own deep black eyes - like he knew her better then she knew herself. She had felt completely overwhelmed just by the mere sight of him. And when he spoke to her, he was kind and sincere. Apologizing for leaving the party early because he wanted to be with his daughter when the ball dropped on New Year's eve. This small gesture had pulled and tugged at her heart strings. He wasn't like Conrad's other employees and business associates who always had an ulterior motive. No David, she could tell was _different_. She had convinced herself that he hadn't RSVP'd on account of a mere oversight on his behalf. But now, she questioned this. Maybe, he hadn't felt anything for her when they met. But then, just as she was about to turn around _she saw him._

* * *

He stood with a glass of champagne in one hand and the other adjusting his dark red tie. He wore a navy blue suit and had a rouge pocket square matching the tie. Her heart sunk and tiny butterflies flapped their wings fiercely in the pit of her stomach. _He was ever so handsome. _She felt like rushing downstairs to greet him but decided against it, because that might make him think her a little too eager to see him.

And as that last thought left her, she found herself looking right into his eyes; dark brown on blue. For a fleeting second, she felt his eyes burn into hers, as if to see into the depths of her soul. He smiled sweetly at her and lifted his hand up, gesturing 'hello'. She bit her lower red lip and gave a small, almost shy smile. She really wasn't herself when he was around, she thought. She mouthed for him to wait a minute. And as he nodded back, she spun around closing the large french doors behind her.

It was only then that she realized that her breathing had grown rapid and she was shaking. She walked up to her dressing mirror and looked at her reflection. The mirror showed her _just how he made him feel_; her cheeks a hue of deep red, the warmth of them transpiring against her the palm of her hand. She got out some loose powder and brushed it on, trying to hide it. She retouched her lipstick with an intense red, making her lips plump and luminous.

She had never felt this way before.

She sat on the bed for a little while trying her best to calm herself. Fidgeting with her wedding band, she thought about what it would be like to live a happy life with someone you respected, cherished and loved. She had no idea. Every night she looked across the dinner table from her and saw a man that she had been married to for almost 20 years now and she didn't even know who he was. Conrad didn't have a bone of compassion in his body. There marriage had been one of convenience but, she had, back then respected him. That was until she uncovered the truth.

All she knew was that she would go on living this cold, unfulfilling life until she was an old woman. Sometimes when she was alone in the large house, she would sit barefoot in the armchair in her room and weep - her screams being muffled by her hand.

She looked down at her wrist watch - 15 minutes had now passed. She pursed her lips together. She needed to get downstairs before he left, she thought. She needed to see him. She took three deep breaths, picked up her bright red Prada clutch and walked out of her bedroom and down grand white stair case.

* * *

Victoria Grayson strode elegantly towards him. She had her long black hair tied back in a high ponytail and she wore a red strapless, pleated silk gown which hugged her in all the right places. Her long midnight blue diamond chandelier earrings and diamond choker highlighted her porcelain skin, making her seem almost eternal. _She was so __beautiful; perfect. _And indifferent to the crowd of people talking and being merry on the patio, there eyes never left each others.

"Mr Clarke," she said softly, "I'm so very glad you could make it."

"Thank you for having me," he replied politely, with a kind smile.

To an onlooker she looked like she was calm and at ease. But he could tell that she was nervous - it was the way her bottom lip trembled slightly and how her eyes grew wide.

"This looks beautiful. You've done a wonderful job," he commented trying to calm her.

She looked around. " Thank you, that's very kind of you Mr Clarke. Yes, I'm pleased with it."

"And if you weren't pleased - you would've cancelled it, _right?_" He remarked with a boyish grin.

Her smile grew wide and she laughed wholeheartedly. "Yes, I suppose I would have."

She took a glass of pink champagne from the waiter and took a small sip. "Are you having a nice time?"

He didn't reply straight away but, just looked at her. Finally he said, "_Yes,_ I'm talking to you." He said genuinely.

Her whole body froze and her heart now stammered against her chest. She pursed her lips together and averted her eyes to the floor. She was trying to process what he had just said. Maybe he was just being kind and didn't mean anything more by it, she thought. This was perhaps awkward on her part and she needed to say something quickly -"How's your daughter - Amanda?"

He smiled. "Fine, thank you. She at a friend's house having a play date. I don't much like leaving her by herself."

So sweet she thought, always thinking of his daughter. Such a considerate man. "Yes. Yes, of course, that's very good of you."

He let out a long, seemingly nervous sigh. "Well, I seem to be taking up all of your time. I do apologize. You probably want to get back to your guests."

"Oh, no, please don't apologize Mr Clarke- "

He interrupted her, "please call me David."

She smiled. "Yes, ofcourse. _David," _his name twirled around the tip of her tongue. "You're not keeping me from anyone. I like -" she hesitated there for a few seconds, then said, "I like_ talking with you_."

He felt her eyes widen in a mixture of confusion and surprise when he took a step closer to her. She felt her breathing grow rapid as he leaned into her and her heart now stammered violently against her chest - so much so that she felt as if it would burst. He looked into her now onyx colored eyes and smiled with the sweetest of smiles. Bringing his hand up to her cheek he saw her close her eyes and a small gasp escape her bee-stung lips as his fingers delicately touched the side of her face and brushed a stray of hair from her face and tenderly tucked it behind her ear.

As he held his hand there for a few fleeting moments everything around her stopped; the people and the noise had been silenced. All she could hear was their heavy breathing. _They were so close_. The musk of his cologne infiltrated her mind, making her dazed - _a __spectacular daze. _

_And all she wanted to do was take his hand in hers and slide it up the small of her back. _


End file.
